


The Ritual

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Impregnation, Knife Kink, Knife Play, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: Ritual Impregnation sex with Michael/Fem!Reader





	The Ritual

Hell. I had to be in hell. There was no other explanation for what I was going through. There is no way that all this could’ve really happened. The whole world, destroyed. If not in the fire of the bombs, then in the endless radiation. Outpost 3 was supposed to be salvation, but I wasn’t so sure. After eighteen months with no change, I was sure we would all meet our end in this underground container. 

“Who do you think is here?” Mallory whispered. I shrugged. 

“Someone from the cooperative probably…” I watched from the corner of the room as everyone took their seats. as a grey, I was standing beside the entrance of the room adjacent to Mallory. 

I kept my hands clasped in front of me as I stood still with my back pressed against the wall. The room was deadly silent with the exception of the crackling fireplace. The sound of footsteps making their way down the corridor slowly getting closer until a man stood between Mallory and I. I gritted my teeth as I turned my head the smallest amount, my eyes taking in the Man as he stood there for only a second. I felt my throat go dry. 

You could feel the power radiating off of him. The way he carried himself it was obvious he knew he was the most important person in the room. His all-black attire, His long hair. That red eyeshadow. I swallowed thickly as I stared, I couldn’t take my eyes off him as he made his way to the front of the room. He stopped in front of Venable, tilting his head to the side as he waited for her to move out of his way. 

When she finally moved out of his way he took her place and smiled an eerie smile at the rest of us. 

“My name is Langdon and I represent the Cooperative.” 

Oh god, his voice. I’d honestly never been so ‘intrigued’ by one person before, I bit my lip. I was pretending like I wasn’t getting turned on in a room full of people by a stranger's voice.   
“I won’t sugarcoat the situation. Humanity is on the brink of failure. My arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilized life on earth. The three other compounds In Syracuse, New York, Beckley, West Virginia, and San Angelo, Texas have been overrun and destroyed. We've had no contact from the six international outposts, but we are assuming that they, too, have been eliminated.” 

“What happened to the people inside?” Timothy asked, “Massacred.” He responded as if it was totally normal. 

“The same fate will befall almost all of you.” 

“Almost all?” I asked. Mallory and everyone else’s eyes looked at me with surprise. I gulped and kept my eyes down. Langdon continued, “In the knowledge that this very moment might occur, we built a failsafe. The Sanctuary.”

“The Sanctuary?” Coco’s obnoxious voice asked, I almost rolled my eyes. 

“The Sanctuary is unique, It has certain security measures that will prevent overrun.” 

“Excuse me, Sir, why weren’t we given them? Mead spoke, He didn’t even bother to look at her before he held up a hand and said, “That’s classified.” 

“All that matters is that The Sanctuary will survive, so the people populating it will survive, so humanity will survive.”

Andre spoke up, “Who are the people populating it?” 

“Also Classified,” He brushed his question off. “However, I have been sent to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us.” 

Whispers began in the room as the purples all spoke to each other. 

“The Cooperative has developed a particular and rigorous questioning technique we like to call Cooperating. I will then use the information gained to determine if you belong.” 

“What is this the hunger games? This is bullshit. I paid my way in here, and that is the only cooperating I plan on doing.” Coco said, Langdon just blinked at her. 

“You don’t have to sit for questioning.” 

“What happens if we chose not to?” Andre asked, Michael turned and looked at him in the eyes. 

“Then you stay here and die.” 

The room went silent, and then Mr. Gallant raised his hand. “I volunteer to go first”. 

“Unfortunately that won’t be possible. I have already selected who will be going first.” 

“Who?” Gallant asked, Langdon offered him a smile and gestured to the back of the room, right where I was standing. 

“(Y/N)?” Coco asked, “But she’s a grey. Why does she get a chance?” 

“Everyone gets a chance…” He locked his eyes with mine and I felt my heart rate speed up. Out of fear or something else entirely I wasn't sure. 

“The process should only take me a couple of days, so you won't be kept in suspense forever. For those of you who don't make the cut, all is not lost. If the worst should happen and feral cannibals come knocking, down one of these. One minute later, you fall asleep and never wake up.” He pulled a clear vial from his coat, holding it up I could make out that it was filled with tiny white pills. 

The room was completely quiet again. The idea of us getting overrun with cannibals and creatures beyond imagination was likely to drive anyone to suicide. His voice brought my attention back. 

“I look forward to meeting each and every one of you…” He spoke slowly, his eyes trailed along the room, silently studying everyone's faces but ended on my own. 

What was this man doing to me? He tucked the pills back into his jacket before making his way out of the room. I half expected him to stop and say something to me, but he walked past me without a glance. 

Venable tapped her cane on the floor, that was our signal to leave and return to our duties. I looked at Mallory and she shared a worried expression with me. 

We both left the room and made our way down the hallway. When we were finally alone, she pulled me off to the side. 

“(Y/N), What was that? Why did he single you out?” I shook my head in confusion. “I have no idea, Mallory. I’ve never seen the guy before. I have no idea why he wants me to go first…” I bit my lip as I felt a nervousness sink in my stomach. 

“Be careful ok?” she put her hand on my shoulder and I nodded. 

_____

I waited all day, anxiety and a hundred different thoughts invaded my mind as I tried to focus on cleaning. Why did he single me out? I tried to remember anything that might’ve made me a “good candidate” for the Sanctuary, but I wasn’t anyone special. I was only in the outpost because Mallory told coco she wouldn’t go without me. I wasn’t a purple, either. 

It was past dinner time and I was cleaning the dishes when another grey found me.   
“Michael wants to see you in his office now.” I dropped the plate I was cleaning and a loud metal ting rang out. I nodded at the grey and they left the room. 

I dried my hands and noticed that they were wrinkled from the water. I bit my lip and squeezed my hands together, fiddling with the edge of my apron and the tight bun I had my hair in. 

Why was I so nervous? And why did I care what I looked like? I doubted strongly I had a chance to make it to the sanctuary. The interview was a mere formality I imagined. When I arrived at the large black doors, I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. As I was about to slide the door open, it opened and there in front of me stood Mr. Langdon. 

“Please come in,” He ushered me in, I offered him a small smile and walked past him into the room. He slid the doors close and sat behind the desk in the room. 

“Take a seat, Ms. (Y/N).” I smoothed my dress and took a seat across from him. I could feel my nerves making my hands shake as I met his eyes. 

“You can relax,” He spoke, leaning forward with a smile that made my heart speed up. 

Now that he was sitting so close, I could see how blue his eyes were. How his skin looked impossibly soft in the glow of the fire. He was easily the most attractive person I had ever seen. No one I had dated before or even liked even came close to the beauty that was sitting across from me. 

He dropped a heavy manilla folder on the desk and broke my concentration on him. It was my file. 

“If I may…” I spoke, trying my best to not waver. “Why did you select me to go first?” I asked, Mr. Langdon smiled and flipped open my file. Tracing his finger down a paragraph before stopping at one that had been highlighted in yellow. 

“(Y/N) Has a history of excellent reproductive health. Her blood tests show she would be an excellent and ideal candidate for carrying a child.” 

“Oh, so If I got into the sanctuary then I would be used for carrying children?” I asked. It was actually better then what I was expecting. Being fit to carry a child would give me a better chance at being selected then I had thought. 

“Exactly… After a careful evaluation, The cooperative determined you would be our best candidate in that regard. If you can successfully become pregnant you will be brought to the Sanctuary.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. 

“Before?” 

He nodded. 

“It’s not a medical procedure?” I knitted my brows together. He expected to get me pregnant while I was in the outpost? 

“We’ve had a few failed attempts at surrogate impregnation already. This is our best option at getting a successful pregnancy.” He said, my brain tried to make sense of everything he was saying and I shook my head.

“What? How? Am I supposed to have sex? Ms. Venable said that was against the rules, and every guy in here is gay except Timothy…” 

“Ms. Venable’s rules do not apply. You won’t be having sex with anyone from the outpost. They aren’t genetically optimal.”

“Then…” I looked up and met his eyes, “Who?” 

He smiled and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Me of course.” 

“Y-You?” I breathed, I could feel my pulse race, he had to be joking. 

“I’m not joking, Ms. (Y/N). It is very important to the survival of you and possibly all of humanity that you be able to carry a child. I am the best chance you have.” 

“What the fuck… You’re saying if we don’t have sex then it's my fault if we all die?” 

He shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on his desk and pushed himself up so he was standing. 

“You don’t have to pretend (Y/N), I can see the way your eyes watch me… the lust that burns inside of you…” He brought his lips to my ear as he spoke, sending a shiver up my spine. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” I squealed, he laughed and sat on the edge of the desk in front of me. 

“You can’t lie to me. The way your pulse is racing… it’s not from fear. Your eyes a dilated, and you're trying to deny it but you can’t. You wanted me the moment you set your pretty little eyes on me, and now is your chance.” He traced a finger along my cheek as he spoke, his eyes burning into mine intensely. 

Everything he was saying was right of course. Him sitting so close to me was overwhelming. I felt the beginnings of arousal stir between my legs and I gave up trying to pretend I wasn’t hopelessly excited. 

“When… are we supposed to do this?” 

“Tomorrow night at midnight. You will meet me in the basement. Down the long hallway.” 

“The room below the sitting room?” I asked. He nodded. 

We didn’t go down there often, if ever. It was just an empty room. 

I nodded “Ok. Tomorrow at midnight then.” I said, He smiled and got up off of the desk, offering a hand to help me stand. 

I hesitantly took his hand and suppressed a shiver when I felt the warmth of his palm as he pulled me up. 

“Also, Don’t mention this to anyone. If anyone should find out, they will assume you are getting special treatment, and that wouldn’t be good now would it.” 

“Of course.” I dreaded the idea of one of the other grey’s, or god forbid a purple found out I had to have sex with Langdon to get into the Sanctuary. Even just thinking it made me feel dirty. 

“I look forward to seeing you then, Ms. (Y/N).” He spoke my name slowly, I could feel my skin flush. 

“Yes, Mr. Langdon.” 

“Michael. Call me Michael, please.” He took my hand in his again and brought it up to his lips. Placing a light kiss on my knuckles. 

“Michael…” I whispered, “Good girl. Now go, I have preparations to make for other interviews” He practically pushed me out of the office and shut the door. 

I stood there in shock. “Good girl…” I repeated in my head, this was going to be a long night. 

_____

 

The next day I beside myself with nerves. Trying to pretend as absolutely nothing special or significant happened during my interview with Mallory’s never-ending questions was driving me more insane than I already felt. 

It didn’t help when Michael strode into the room we were in, his eyes met mine and he smiled at me. I looked away and tried to focus on my cleaning, but Mallory had definitely noticed. 

“Why did he smile at you? What happened (Y/N)?” She asked again and I shook my head. “Nothing Mallory I swear. Can we just clean, please? I want to finish before dinner.” I brushed her off and she sighed, finally letting it go. 

I gritted my teeth and continued to scrub the floor. 

I made my way down to the basement at exactly midnight. I didn’t know what I was expecting when I walked into the room, but it wasn’t what I found. 

The room was filled with candles, they lined the walls and lit up the room brilliantly. The floor was empty except for a large circle in the center, surrounded by more candles. 

Michael was standing in the middle of it, Almost completely naked except a pair of white cotton pants that left very little to the imagination. The pants hung low on his hips. His long hair fell against his shoulders elegantly, and I couldn't help but stare at him. I didn’t feel worthy to be even standing in the same room as him, dressed in my frumpy grey uniform. 

“Is this like a Ritual?” I asked as I walked toward the circle. Michael smiled. 

“You’re observant. Now, for this to work…” he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the circle with him. “You need to give yourself to me, completely. Body and Soul…” He whispered, tracing his hands up my arms, I melted at his touch. 

“Yes”, I felt all the anxiousness I had been feeling all day melt away as he touched me. The only coherent thought in my mind was that I wanted him. Badly. 

“Good. Now…” His hand came up to my neck and in a quick motion pulled my hair out of its tight bun and let it fall down my back. 

“Undress.” His voice was loud and commanding. 

I quickly obliged. I pulled my apron over my head and threw it to the side. Then I carefully unzipped the back of my grey dress. Michaels' eyes didn’t leave my body as I slid the fabric down my legs. I picked up the dressed and threw it to wear my apron sat. 

I was left with just my underwear, unsure if I should take them off too. Michael was still wearing pants, So I hesitated. 

He noticed my hesitation and he took my face in his hand, holding my chin so I was looking in his eyes. 

“I can feel the innocence oozing from you… you’re not a virgin are you?” He asked, his breath fanning across my face. 

“No…” I shook my head, “But I’ve never done anything like this.” I clarified, and he smiled. His grip on my chin loosened and his hand slid down my neck, caressing my skin. His fingers stop at the edge of my bra strap and he in one quick movement, I felt the clasp on the back fall off. 

I wanted to cover myself, but I left my arms at my side as the fabric fell to the ground exposing my chest to him. His eyes combed my body greedily, taking in every inch of skin with a lust filled stare. He licked his lips before placing a hand in my hair and pulling me to him. His lips connected with mine hungrily. There was no soft gentleness like the way he touched me, his kiss was hard, almost animalistic like he was trying to devour me. I lost myself as his teeth gently tugged at my bottom lip. His hands wandered my body and left goosebumps everywhere he touched.

A tiny moan escaped my lips and he pulled apart. His eyes were now completely dark with lust. “I want these perfect lips wrapped around my cock so badly…” he moaned next to my ear, he grabbed my hand and placed in on the prominent bulge in his pants. 

“But that’ll have to wait for another time. The only place my cock is going is inside that cunt of yours…” I almost fell to my knees as those words left his mouth. 

“We have work to do.” He pulled at the waistband of his pants and slid them down his legs, freeing his mouthwateringly large member. Now he was standing completely naked in front of me. His fingers hooked on the side of my panties, “Take these off before I rip them off of you.” he ordered, I slid them down without question. 

He walked around me, I could feel heat press against me as he pulled me back into him. His skin was like fire and I wanted it to consume me. I jumped as I felt something much colder touch the skin of my lower abdomen. 

I felt the blade of a knife press against my skin, and I tensed up. As the blade begins to press into the soft skin and he began saying something in Latin I couldn’t understand. His other hand slid up my body and he pressed two fingers inside my mouth. The pain from the knife cutting into my skin was nothing. He had my whole body pressed against his, my head tilted back. 

He began to chant in Latin, the blood spilling out of the cut that stretched across the length of my lower abdomen. His lips pressed against my neck and I moaned, he dragged his hand in the fresh blood and dragged it along my neck and across my chest, covering my breasts. 

He turned me again so I was facing him, I watched as he took the knife and dragged it along his arm, slicing a long cut from his elbow to his wrist. He did the same with his other arm until he was almost completely covered in a mix of our blood. Somehow, I have never seen anything sexier. 

Once he stopped chanting, He Kneeled on the ground and pulled me down with him, so I was kneeling with him. Pulling me into his arms, his hot skin pressed against mine and he lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his hips.

He pulled me into another greedy kiss, my hands tangled in his hair as I took in the taste of his lips against mine. He laid back so that he was completely laying on the ground, I was sitting on his thighs straddling him. 

“I want you to ride me until you can’t feel your legs anymore.” He growled, his hands grabbing my hips as he lined up my entrance with his cock. I braced my hands against his chest as I slowly lowered myself onto him. I bit out a moan as his cock stretched my insides, it was bigger and thicker than anything that had ever been inside of me. I knew I’d be feeling it for days. I threw my head back when his cock was finally buried completely inside of me, filling me up in ways I had never imagined possible. 

His fingers dug into my hips, and I began to rock my hips against his. “Fuck…” He moaned out, I squeezed him inside of me, I could stay like this for the rest of my life and I’d be the happiest person on earth. Hearing his moans spurred me on as I rode him, using my thighs to push against his, bouncing up and down on his slick cock. His hands found my ass and he squeezed, and then they were back on my hips, gripping them bruisingly tight. He used his hands to control me, even though I was on top of him he thrust into me hard. 

I was sticky with blood and sweat. The cut on my abdomen continued to bleed, the air was filled with the smell of sex and the metallic harshness of blood. Michaels' face was contorted in pleasure as he fucked me, his lips parted as he moaned. 

Feeling the burn inside grow with every stroke, Michael sat up and flipped me so I was underneath him, his cock still buried inside me. He pulled my legs so they were resting on his shoulders and he pushed himself impossibly deep inside me. 

“Michael!” I moaned out, feeling his cock hit me in just the right spot.

A wicked smirk lit up his face, his eyes staring into mine as he fucked me. The way he kept his stare locked on me made me feel like he owned me and I loved every second of it. His pace was brutal as he slammed into me. Blood slicked the ground beneath me, but Michaels grip on me was tight. 

I felt a white hot heat coil in my insides, building faster and faster with every thrust of his cock. He began chanting in Latin again. HIs voice was deep and loud, his eyes practically rolled back into his head and he chanted. Just as I felt myself tip over the edge, The candles surround us all burst into a brilliant flame that was definitely not natural. The fire burned almost three feet in the air, filling the room with a suffocating heat. I was so far gone in the ecstasy of my orgasm that I didn’t care. With a few more hard thrusts, he buried his cock as deep as he could. I could feel him tense up as he came, pulsing inside of me. The fire finally settled back to a normal level as he finished. He stayed inside of me, riding out the feeling of his orgasm inside of me. His hands released my legs and he pulled me into a kiss. 

When he finally pulled out of me his cock was slick with cum. He collapsed next to me and we laid together, covered in blood and breathing heavily. 

I glanced down at my stomach and realized the cut was gone, replaced with a thin scar. The ones on Michaels' arms were gone too. I didn’t have the energy to question it. 

I looked at Michael who had a satisfied smile on his lips. 

“What if it didn’t work?” 

He turned his face toward me and let out a laugh. “Then we’ll do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I have been wanting to write a smut scene after episode 3 for weeks. If you want to request something find me on tumblr @katiekitty261


End file.
